Mon ange
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Milo sombre de jour en jour dans la déprime. Camus et Angelo sont bien décidé à l'aider ! Yaoi/Lemon Milox? CamusxAngelo.


_Mon ange..._

Titre:

Mon ange

Chapitre:

Euh...one-shot, donc un seul chapitre ^^'

Couple:

Milo x ?

DM (Angelo) x Camus

Note de l'auteur:

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur Milo, et j'ai retrouvé cette fic que j'avais écrite il y a quatre ans à peu près...j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster, j'espère qu'elle plaira quand même.

Résumé:

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le si joyeux Milo sombrerait dans la déprime ? Qu'est-ce qui a donc pu mettre le scorpion dans un tel état ? Camus et Angelo sont bien décidés à lui venir en aide. Toujours aussi nulle en résumé ça ne change pas de d'habitude... Yaoi / Lemon.

_Mon ange..._

Milo courait comme un fou, montant les marches du Sanctuaire le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Courir était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir en se promenant sur la plage lui avait mis le cœur en miette, il avait l'impression que son être tout entier se déchirait, que son monde venait d'être détruit. Et ceci s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. Déjà que tous les matins, il se réveillait en se sentant mal et ce depuis la résurrection, c'est à dire depuis deux ans en ces jours, maintenant c'était pire que tout ! Ne regardant pas ou il allait, il heurta violemment Hyoga qui montait les marches main dans la main avec Isaak. Le jeune cygne chancela un peu avant de se retourner et de crier:

-Bordel Milo ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?

-Désolé Hyoga...je regardais pas ou j'allais...

-C'est bon...excuse moi j'aurai pas du crier.

-C'est rien...Vous alliez voir Camus ?

Les deux disciples du chevalier des glaces hochèrent la tête. Ils montaient en direction du onzième temple pour parler avec leur maitre.

-Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt au quatrième temple que vous devriez aller...mais la je vous déconseille d'entrer si vous voulez pas finir sur la liste noire du crabe qui y sert de gardien, et risquer de finir accrochés à son mur...

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Comment ça ils pourraient trouver leur maitre au temple du cancer ? (bah oui, ils peuvent pas savoir vu qu'ils passaient leur temps sous l'eau) Mais il n'ajouta rien et continua sa course. Il traversa le temple des gémeaux sans prêter attention à Saga qui hurlait sur son frère qui était occupé à défendre son whyvern qui était venu rendre visite à son amant. Le premier gémeau n'arrivait pas à accepter la relation de Kanon avec Rhadamanthe...mais bon, c'était leur problème. Le scorpion continua sa route jusqu'au temple du cancer, qui ne comportait plus aucun visage et était redevenu un temple comme les autres, entra en trombe dans les appartements et se précipita vers les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. A savoir Angelo, assit sur le canapé, occupé à dévorer la bouche de Camus, les bras entourant sa fine taille, et celui-ci qui avait les mains plongées dans les cheveux du cancer et était assis à califourchon sur lui, la chemise et le pantalon ouvert. Les deux amants rompirent leur baiser en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et s'apprêtèrent à hurler à l'opportun de se casser illico presto avant de finir congelé ou accroché au mur d'une façon un peu spéciale. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Camus vit Milo s'assoir à leurs côtés, lui saisir le bras et l'arracher à ceux d'Angelo qui protesta, pour le serrer dans les siens en éclatant en sanglot. Pour le coup le verseau fut prit au cour la, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son meilleur ami. Son regard passa du scorpion qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, à son amant qui le regarda incrédule, ne comprenant pas plus que lui.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Milo ? Demanda doucement Camus en caressant les longues boucles de son ami.

-Oh Camus ! C'est horrible !

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est affreux ! Terrible !

-Oui on a compris mais on voudrait que tu nous dises ce qu'il y a de si horrible ! Grogna Angelo, frustré d'avoir été interrompu de cette façon.

-C'est...c'est...Oh mon dieu ! Cria Milo, ses pleurs redoublants, mouillant le torse et la chemise de Camus qui continuait toujours ses caresses.

-Bordel Milo ! Accouche !

-IL aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Je l'ai vu embrasser Mü !

Camus et Angelo se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ah oui, la ils comprenaient...le verseau serra un peu plus Milo contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles qui avaient pour but d'être réconfortantes pendant que le cancer posait sa main sur son épaule, compatissant. Tous deux étaient au courant des sentiments qu'avait le scorpion pour une certaine personne, et des efforts que celui-ci faisait pour attirer son attention...en vain apparemment.

-Tu veux en parler Milo ? Demanda la voix calme de Camus.

-Non, ça va, je ne veux pas vous dérangez d'avantage. Répondit celui-ci en se séparant un peu de son ami.

-Mais tu ne nous dérange pas. N'est-ce pas Angelo ?

-Pas le moindre du monde. Répondit le cancer, ayant oublier sa frustration après avoir entendu la raison de l'état du scorpion.

-Merci c'est gentil, mais je préfère aller me reposer dans mon temple. Dit le scorpion en se levant, les yeux secs mais le visage encore un peu humide.

-D'accord. Mais n'oublies pas, notre porte te serra toujours ouverte, si tu as besoin de te confier n'hésite pas revenir. Dit Angelo, appuyé par son amant qui hocha la tête.

-Merci je retiens l'invitation. Bon, à plus tard mes amis.

Il leur fit un signe de main qui lui fut vite rendu. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Angelo regarda Camus toujours agenouillé sur le canapé à ses côtés, regardant en direction de la porte, et, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur lui.

Milo depuis la sortie du temple du cancer put entendre le cri que poussa Camus quand Angelo lui sauta dessus. Le scorpion sourit, cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le verseau et le cancer étaient ensemble et ils étaient sans le moindre doute le couple le plus soudé de tout le Sanctuaire, en même temps c'est normal vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis à conclure...bref, il était très heureux pour son ami d'enfance. Il monta les marches jusqu'à son temple, une fois à l'intérieur il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, épuisé par ses larmes, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Milo se réveilla en se sentant comateux...du moins encore plus que d'habitude...il reprit doucement ses esprits, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Deux ans...deux ans qu'il aimait ce jeune homme en secret et qu'il faisait tout pour attirer son attention mais il n'avait jamais réussi à lui arracher un regard...rien...pendant deux ans ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole ou presque mais vite fait...jamais les grandes conversations passionnées comme celles que pouvaient avoir ses amis du quatrième temple, oui Camus habitait la-bas depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il se décida à se lever, pour aller s'affaler immédiatement sur son canapé, un paquet de chips et une canette de bière en main, il alluma la télé. Il n'avait envie de rien faire...même pas de descendre à l'entrainement...Aiolia avait tenté de le faire sortir de son temple pour aller en ville mais il avait refusé, ce qui avait beaucoup étonner le lion. Camus et Angelo étaient passés dans la journée pour voir comment il allait, ils se doutaient bien que c'était un coup dur pour Milo, aussi, ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui. Mais le scorpion disait que tout allait bien et qu'il s'en remettrait, il voulait juste rester seul pour le reste de la journée. Le verseau et le cancer n'insistèrent pas et s'en allèrent. Le scorpion soupira...oui tout irait bien, il avait juste besoin de temps pour ramasser les morceaux...

Mais...il s'était lourdement trompé...rien n'alla bien.

Milo se laissait peu à peu tomber dans l'alcool et la drogue, chaque jour, il sombrait un peu plus. Il pleurait sans cesse, ne parlait plus à personne, buvait, fumait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui mais il n'acceptait de voir personne, pas même Camus qui était pourtant son meilleur ami. Au bout d'un mois, celui-ci en eut marre et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de régler tout cela lui-même.

-Camus, calme-toi s'il te plait...Murmura Angelo en regardant son amant faire les cents pas dans leur temple.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Cria celui-ci. Il faut faire quelque chose Angelo ! On ne peut pas laisser Milo sombrer comme ça !

-Il ne fait aucun effort pour se sortir de la lui-même.

-Et c'est justement pour cela qu'il faut l'aider ! Parce que si rien n'est fait, il n'y arrivera pas !

-Camus, je te comprends, moi aussi je veux aider Milo mais je ne vois pas comment...

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Angelo, aux grands mots, les grands remèdes !

Le cancer regarda le verseau avec un sourcil haussé, qu'avait-il en tête ? Quand il vit le sourire de son amant et qu'il le vit commencer à sortir il eut peur de comprendre.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas...

-A plus tard.

Camus l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et s'en alla sans laisser le temps à son amant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il montait donc les marches d'un pas rapide et décidé. Il arriva finalement au temple qu'il cherchait et trouva sans le moindre problème son gardien. Il le regarda un moment avant de signaler sa présence avec son cosmos. Le chevalier leva la tête vers Camus et dit:

-Camus, sois le bienvenu dans mon temple.

-Bonjour Shaka. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je voudrai te parler de quelque chose d'important.

…_..._

Milo venait de terminer une nouvelle canette de bière et une nouvelle bouteille de vin, il était à moitié allongé sur son canapé, d'énorme cernes sous les yeux, le visage creux. Il savait qu'il devait essayer de se reprendre mais rien à faire...il n'y arrivait pas...voila un mois qu'il était dans cet état. Camus devait être furieux...alors si lui l'était ne parlons même pas d'Angelo...il eut un sourire en pensant à ses deux amis...il savait qu'il ne devait pas déprimer de cette façon mais...il était à bout de force...quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Faiblement il se leva pour aller voir qui venait l'importuner alors qu'il voulait rester seul pour réfléchir. Il ouvrit et...il crut défaillir en apercevant une chevelure dorée qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Shaka ?

-Bonjour Milo. Répondit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux. Camus est venu me trouver en disant que tu n'allais pas bien, alors je suis venu te voir...je dois avouer que quand il m'a dit que tu déprimais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans cet état...Je peux entrer ?

-Euh...oui bien sur.

Il s'effaça pour laisser son compagnon entrer. Celui-ci fut frappé par l'odeur de l'alcool et de la drogue. Il se boucha un peu le nez en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Désolé. Dit Milo. Je t'aurais bien proposé un thé mais j'en ai plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave Milo, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Par contre si tu veux de l'eau j'en ai.

-Un verre d'eau, ça ira très bien merci.

Milo alla donc dans la cuisine chercher ce qu'avais demandé Shaka, celui-ci laissa son regard parcourir la pièce...c'était encore pire que ce que Camus lui avait dit...

_**Flash back**_

Shaka descendit de son lotus et invita Camus à entrer dans ses appartements pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, mais le verseau déclina l'offre en disant qu'il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

-Alors, que me veux-tu ? Demanda la vierge.

-Je viens te parler de Milo. Déclara le français, du but au blanc.

Il vit Shaka sursauter et entrouvrir légèrement les yeux. Bien qu'il fut étonné de son comportement, le verseau continua son discours:

-Tu as certainement remarqué qu'il ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps.

-Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué ?

-Il ne prend plus soin de lui, il ne vient plus aux entrainements, il boit et se drogue, et je ne te parle pas de l'état de sa maison...on dirait un dépotoir. Bref, il sombre chaque jour un peu plus dans la déprime et il ne laisse plus personne l'approcher, même moi il ne m'écoute plus.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Je voudrai que tu ailles le voir et que tu le résonnes.

Cette fois, Shaka ouvrit les yeux en grand tellement il fut surpris.

-Mais...pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es le plus sage de nous tous, il acceptera peut être de t'écouter toi. Déjà, s'il te laisse rentrer dans sa maison ce sera déjà un exploit.

-Pourquoi il m'écouterait plus qu'un autre ?

Camus garda le silence, dardant la vierge de son regard de glace.

-Désolé Shaka, mais ça, je ne peux te le dire.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Shaka avait donc fini par accepter de monter et il fallait dire que Camus avait raison...l'état de Milo semblait se détériorer de minute en minute. Comment faire pour l'aider ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit, comme quelque chose qui se brise. Il se leva et se précipita dans la cuisine, il resta interdit un instant devant la scène, Milo était tombé inconscient au milieu de la pièce et des morceaux de verre. Réalisant, il poussa un cri et se précipita vers son ami (?). Il le secoua un peu mais le scorpion ne réagit pas, il souleva du mieux qu'il put et l'entraina vers la chambre. Une fois allongé sur le lit, il l'entoura de son cosmos. Oui, le chevalier du verseau avait entièrement raison, le huitième gardien avait besoin d'aide et vite !

Milo rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le regard bleuté de la vierge. Il sursauta.

-Shaka ?

-Milo, tu reviens enfin à toi. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Je...désolé...

-Milo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le scorpion détourna la tête, et ne répondit pas. Shaka soupira, si Milo n'y mettait pas du sien ils allaient avoir du mal à avancer.

-Milo, ton cosmos est tourmenté. Je voudrai t'aider mais pour cela il faut que tu me dises la source de ton problème.

-Je n'en ai pas...

-Mais oui, c'est pour cela que tu te retrouves allongé dans ce lit ?

-Il est vrai que je déprime un peu ces derniers temps mais c'est rien de grave, t'inquiète pas...

-Au contraire, pour briser de la sorte quelqu'un comme toi il en faut beaucoup.

Milo regarda Shaka droit dans les yeux...ainsi il n'avait rien compris...depuis deux ans il n'avait rien compris...il finit par avouer:

-La personne que j'aime en aime un autre. Voilà pourquoi je déprime.

Shaka ouvrit encore plus les yeux, alors la il était pris de haut. Sans grand espoir il demanda:

-Et peux-tu me dire de qui il s'agit ?

-Alors la tu peux toujours rêver.

-J'étais sur que tu dirais ça...

Shaka passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Milo qui fut un peu étonné de ce geste, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Le scorpion sombra dans un sommeil réparateur en ayant en mémoire le sourire de la vierge. Tout en le regardant dormir, le sixième gardien se fit une promesse, il veillerait personnellement sur son ami. Il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Il s'en faisait le serment.

Un mois passa. Et mine de rien, Milo commençait à reprendre des couleurs. La présence de la vierge lui faisait le plus grand bien. Camus se félicitait lui même, il avait bien fait de faire accélérer les choses, Angelo de son côté se disait que son compagnon était un vrai génie, même s'il avait eu un peu peur au début qu'il fasse une boulette. Shaka lui se sentait bien aux côtés du scorpion mais...il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas trop l'approcher...Milo aimait déjà quelqu'un et il ne voulait pas s'imposer sachant qu'il était encore fragile à cause de son chagrin d'amour. Ils passaient donc presque toutes leurs journées ensemble, et le soir venu, ils mangeaient ensemble au huitième temple qui avait retrouvé un aspect à peu près correct. La, Shaka venait de quitter Mü pour monter vers le huitième temple afin d'aller manger avec Milo. Sur son chemin, il croisa Angelo...celui-ci semblait nerveux et un peu préoccupé.

-Shaka.

-Bonsoir Angelo.

-Tu montes voir Milo ?

-Oui.

-Shaka, je tiens à te remercier de ce que tu fais pour lui.

-Je t'en pris c'est la moindre des choses. Mais tu te soucies vraiment de Milo ?

-Il est mon ami. Mais, il est vrai que je me fais plus de soucie pour Camus, après tout c'est son meilleur ami, et je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir à cause de lui.

-Camus souffre de voir Milo souffrir...séquelle du fait qu'ils ont été amants autrefois ?

Angelo grimaça, il aimerait parfois oublier que Camus a eu Milo avant lui. Et aussi oublier le fait que c'est le scorpion qui a pris la virginité de son verseau. Shaka le remarqua et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-Si tu voulais être le premier tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller plus tôt.

-Je sais je sais...Marmonna le cancer. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

-Oui, excuse-moi.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Milo mais...est-ce que tu arrives à voir Mü des fois ?

Shaka haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sur pourquoi ?

-Ça se passe bien entre vous ?

-Que...? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Angelo fronça les sourcils.

-Bah, vous êtes ensemble non ?

-Mais...mais pas du tout ! Cria la vierge en ouvrant les yeux, les joues rouges.

-Milo vous a pourtant vu vous embrassez sur la plage. Déclara le cancer en croisant les bras.

Shaka ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La il était pris au dépourvu. Il est vrai qu'il avait embrassé Mü mais c'était purement amical, rien de plus rien de moins et puis...il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais enfin Angelo...Mü sort avec Aphrodite...

Le cancer tomba sur le cul. Avec Aphrodite ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis presque six mois maintenant. Déclara la vierge comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées.

-Je...ne savais pas !

-Je suis le seul au courant. Ils veulent que ça reste secret encore un moment.

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors ?

-Bah...Mü me l'a dit il y a deux mois sur la plage, j'étais si content pour lui que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Angelo se passa la main sur son visage. Ainsi Milo déprimait pour rien depuis deux mois...quoique...puisque c'était comme ça il avait encore une chance.

-Shaka, j'ai une question...

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Milo exactement ?

La vierge cligna des yeux.

-Bah, je l'apprécie beaucoup...Finit-il par dire en rougissant un peu. C'est mon ami...

-Seulement ?

Shaka devint cramoisie...comment avait-il deviné ? Angelo sourit, il venait d'avoir sa confirmation, c'était Camus qui allait être content.

-Suis-je donc si transparent ?

-Pas du tout Shaka, rassure-toi. Mais à force de trainer avec Aphrodite et Shura on finit par avoir l'œil pour ce genre de chose.

La vierge soupira de soulagement.

-Mais en quoi le fait que je suis amoureux de Milo te regarde-t-il ?

-Je sais pas...si je te dis qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme tu me réponds quoi ?

Shaka resta la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Comment...mais alors est-ce que Milo...

-Il t'aime. C'est parce-qu'il te croyait avec Mü qu'il a commencé à déprimer. Continua le cancer.

-Je...je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu...

-Et bien tu es encore plus aveugle que je le pensais parce que cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il te tourne autour en espérant attirer ton attention.

Shaka leva les yeux en direction du temple du scorpion, ainsi Milo ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Pourraient-ils construire quelque chose de solide ensemble ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il adressa un immense sourire à Angelo pour le remercier et se remit en route. Le cancer le regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres, finalement les choses s'arrangeaient bien et il pouvait donc rejoindre son amant et lui poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur sans qu'il ne se sente tourmenté. Shaka continuait de monter les marches presque en courant. Il avait compris ses sentiments envers le scorpion devant le mur des Lamentations il y a deux ans mais...il ne sentait pas prêt à les assumer, Milo était trop dangereux pour lui, il était un prédateur dans l'âme, un dominateur...alors il ne savait pas s'ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Mais les paroles d'Angelo l'avait rassuré, alors il se devait de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tout lui dire. Il frappa à la porte des appartements du huitième gardien, celui-ci vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

-Shaka, je t'attendais, entre.

La vierge entra, il constata que Milo avait déjà tout préparé mais la c'était différent, c'est un diner aux allures presque romantique, une belle nappe rouge, un bouquet de fleur au milieu, quelques bougies, les couverts bien disposés et deux coupes qui n'attendaient que d'être remplies de vin. Shaka jeta un regard interrogatif à Milo qui se contenta de sourire. Le sixième gardien alla s'assoir en attendant que le scorpion aille chercher le diner qu'il avait préparé. Celui-ci revint avec une marmite de pâtes à la carbonara (je reviens d'un voyage en Italie ne vous étonnez pas), il servit le plat et remplit les verres avec un peu de vin. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Tout en parlant, Milo observait Shaka, il espérait que ce diner lui ferait comprendre ses sentiments, il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait le jour ou il est mort durant la guerre sainte contre Saga, Shura et Camus, quand il avait senti son cosmos s'éteindre...il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait, il aurait voulu tuer ses assassins de ses propres mains, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait voulu faire du mal à Camus qui était pourtant la seule personne sur qui il n'aurait jamais levé la main. Depuis qu'il avait compris ça...il vivait mal, en sachant que Shaka ne le regarderait jamais. Alors quand il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui quand il déprimait, il avait décidé de tenter à nouveau sa chance.

-Tu sais, j'ai croisé Angelo en venant ici. On a un peu parler mais j'ai senti qu'il était nerveux...cela se lisait dans son cosmos.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Milo les sourcils haussés.

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais ça avait l'air sérieux...

-Moi je crois que je sais.

Shaka l'interrogea du regard, Milo eut un immense sourire et se pencha vers son ami, lui murmurant ce qu'il pensait qu'Angelo voulait faire pour être aussi nerveux. La vierge ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand, il posa sa main sur sa bouche en regardant Milo qui souriait toujours.

-Tu...tu es sur ? Balbutia Shaka.

-Angelo m'a dit qu'il en avait l'intention mais qu'il ne savait pas encore quand il pourrait alors il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Et s'il était nerveux, alors il c'est qu'il a va le faire ce soir.

-Wahou !

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ils finirent de manger et décidèrent de continuer à parler encore un peu avant de débarrasser.

-Dis moi Milo...Demanda Shaka.

-Mmh ?

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas déclarer ?

Milo sursauta et rougit un peu en disant:

-Euh...non. Mais je compte le faire, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça plus longtemps, alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux main de me lancer.

-Je comprends...moi aussi il faut que je me décide à lui dire...

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Oui.

-Je te croyais avec...

-Mü ? Je sais, mais il n'y a rien entre nous à part de l'amitié bien sur. Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Et si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés je passerai à autre chose...

Un silence régna dans la pièce, Milo baissa un peu la tête, il comprenait parfaitement Shaka, lui aussi il faudrait qu'il passe à autre chose si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un poids soudain sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête et vit le sixième gardien qui s'y était assis d'autorité, celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre il caressa ses longs cheveux d'un bleu océan. Le scorpion regardait son compagnon les yeux écarquillés:

-Shaka...?

-Milo...dois-je passer à autre chose...ou ai-je le droit d'espérer un avenir solide...dans tes bras ?

Milo sursauta et regarda Shaka comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il n'osait y croire...fébrilement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la vierge et tendit l'autre pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Shaka...je ne peux rien dire mais...je ferai tout pour que cela dure et que nous puissions partager un avenir solide...

Shaka sentit de petites larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il sourit et se pencha, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un courant électrique passa entre eux, la vierge entoura le cou du scorpion de ses bras pendant que celui-ci le soulevait comme une jeune mariée et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. La, il le posa sur le lit, sans lâcher sa bouche. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et murmura tout contre ses lèvres, les bras autour de sa taille:

-J'en ai tant de fois rêvé...

-Moi aussi. Murmura Shaka. Je suis désolé Milo...

-Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner mon ange...

-Si, je t'ai fait souffrir pendant tout ce temps sans m'en rendre compte. Mais je pensais que c'était impossible entre nous...

-Je pensais la même chose de mon côté. Tu es tellement pur Shaka, un ange immaculé et j'avais peur de te salir en t'approchant de trop près...Mais même en sachant cela, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, non pas du tout...Shaka, je t'aime.

Shaka avait les joues rouges et fixait Milo de son regard bleu turquoise. Il entoura le visage du scorpion de ses mains et répondit:

-Oh Milo, moi aussi je t'aime, je suis complètement fou de toi...oh par Bouddha je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux !

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Milo défit le sari de Shaka et l'envoya balader au travers de la pièce. Il embrassa le cou de la vierge tout en faisant courir ses mains sur sa peau, elle était douce comme de la soie. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au torse ou il se fit un plaisir de martyriser les tétons dressés avec sa langue et ses doigts. Shaka quand à lui caressait les cheveux de son futur amant d'un main, de l'autre il redessinait les cicatrices de son dos.

Milo descendit le long de ses abdominaux, chatouilla son ventre, lapa son nombril et ôta son dernier vêtement. Shaka rougit un peu, et encore plus quand le scorpion commença à le regarder de haut en bas, appréciant cette vision enchanteresse. La vierge consentit enfin à se redresser pour déshabiller Milo. Il déboutonna sa chemise, glissa ses mains entre la peau et le tissu pour l'enlever, puis il dégrafa le pantalon.

Milo attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa, il approfondit le baiser immédiatement, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sur le champ. Leurs langues se glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, chaude et humide. Le baiser gagna encore en intensité, pendant que le scorpion terminait d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il rallongea la vierge sous lui et laissa courir une de ses mains sur sa peau. Il finit par arriver à l'objet de ses désirs qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Malgré le désir qui coulait dans ses veines, il tentait de se contrôler, ne voulant pas brusquer ou effrayer son ange. Shaka le sentait bien et il en était très ému. Quand Milo le prit en main il émit un petit cri. Mais il poussa ensuite pratiquement un hurlement quand il se sentit entouré par quelque chose de chaud et humide. Il baissa les yeux et vit le scorpion donner des coups de langue sur son membre durci. Il renversa la tête en arrière quand Milo le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il se sentait partir vers un monde de volupté absolue, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le nirvana.

Milo caressa la bouche de son amant avec ses doigts, l'incitant à les sucer, ce qu'il fit, il les humidifia avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que le scorpion juge que cela suffise. Le sexe de Shaka toujours entre ses lèvres, il inséra doucement un doigt dans son intimité encore inviolée. La vierge cria sous l'intrusion.

-Détends-toi mon ange, je ne veux pas te faire te mal.

Ces mots l'aidèrent à se détendre un peu. Il soupira, le deuxième doigt le fit grimacer, mais il s'y habitua de suite. Le troisième passa inaperçue. Milo délaissa son membre pour remonter vers ses lèvres, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, Shaka répondit par un sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en le pénétrant le plus doucement possible. La vierge mordit la lèvre du scorpion sans douceur, il reçut un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il avait mal, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

-Tout va bien...détends-toi...expire...

Shaka suivit son conseil et tenta de reprendre son souffle, eu bout d'un moment, il réussit à se détendre un peu, permettant à Milo de continuer sa progression. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il lui laissa le temps de se détendre, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, la vierge hocha la tête en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Alors Milo commença à bouger, d'abord lentement. S'amusant un peu à rendre le sixième gardien complètement fou de désir.

-Milo...plus vite...s'il te plait...

Le scorpion décida de le satisfaire, il accéléra soudainement. Shaka cria encore plus fort et croisa les jambes autour de sa taille. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, plus rien à part le plaisir de l'autre. Un dernier coup de rein, et ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Shaka se répandit dans la main de Milo en poussant un cri d'extase, Milo se répandit en Shaka en poussant un cri identique au sien. Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés, épuisés mais heureux, heureux de s'être enfin trouvés. Le scorpion se décida au bout de quelques minutes à se retira pour ne pas le blesser. Il retomba à ses côtés et l'attira à lui. La vierge alla se blottir contre son torse, le huitième gardien remonta la couverture sur eux.

-Je t'aime Milo.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage privée du Sanctuaire. Camus était blotti contre le torse d'Angelo, ils regardaient les étoiles allongés sur le sable fin. Le verseau poussa un petit soupir de contentement, comme ils étaient bien la. Ils étaient d'abord allés au restaurant, puis au cinéma et ils terminaient la soirée comme ça. Et oui, on ne dirait pas mais le cancer est un grand romantique, c'est lui qui a tout organisé. Camus sentant soudainement quelque chose et se redressa un peu faisant grogner son amant. Mais le verseau se contenta de sourire et se rallongea.

-Tu as senti ? Demanda le onzième gardien.

-Oui. Répondit le quatrième en souriant. Je suis content pour Milo.

-Moi aussi, il va ENFIN pouvoir profiter de cette vie qui nous a été accordée.

-Oui, «enfin» c'est le mot. Deux ans quand même qu'on est revenu.

Angelo se redressa pour se mettre en position assise. Camus s'assit à ses côtés, surpris par l'air pensif si soudain qu'avait son amant, celui-ci caressait machinalement la boucle d'oreille qu'il portait, cadeau du verseau deux ans plus tôt, celui-ci fit écho en passant ses doigts sur la croix du chapelet que le cancer lui avait offert.

-Camus...j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

Le cancer se tourna vers lui et lui prit les mains.

-Camus, cela fait seize ans qu'on se connait toi et moi, sept ans que je t'aime et deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Et grâce à toi j'ai changé, j'ai réappris à vivre malgré mes crimes du passé, je me suis souvenu que j'étais moi aussi un humain, un être vivant et que j'avais autant le droit que les autres de vivre sur cette terre. Avec toi, j'ai compris...cette raison pour laquelle Athéna se battait: l'amour. Et j'ai pu voir à quel point c'était merveilleux. Alors, Camus...je te le demande...

Il sortit un écrin noir de sa poche et le présenta au verseau sans l'ouvrir, celui-ci ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à suivre le flot de parole de son amant.

-Camus...veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le onzième gardien sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois d'affiler...il ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, il opta pour la réponse la plus simple. Il se jeta en pleur dans les bras d'Angelo, serra sa chemise entre ses mains en murmurant:

-Oui.

Le cancer sourit, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de son amant. Il le sépara un peu de son torse et ouvrit l'écrin, dedans, une simple bague en argent avec un saphir du même bleu que les yeux de Camus en forme de vague. Angelo prit la main gauche de son amour dans la sienne et passa la bague à son annuaire gauche. Le verseau la regarda un instant avant de reporter son regard encore brillant de larmes de bonheur vers le cancer. Celui-ci lui souriait toujours. Il se pencha et embrassa amoureusement son verseau.

-Mais...est-ce qu'Athéna...Commença celui-ci contre les lèvres de son amant.

-Est déjà au courant. Je suis allé la voir et l'ai...supplié de consentir à cet union.

-Tu l'as supplié ?

-Ouais...

Camus pouffa un peu derrière sa main en imaginant la scène. Angelo grogna un peu pour la forme.

-Elle a accepté après m'avoir fait promettre un million de fois que je t'aimais sincèrement, que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, que je prendrai soin de toi et tout le tralala...Elle a dit que ce se serait elle, Hadès et Poseidon qui organiseront la cérémonie.

-Mais cela fait longtemps que tu...

-Cela fait deux mois que je veux te le demander, mais avec l'affaire Milo qui trainait...je ne voulais pas te le demander alors que tu étais encore perturbé par toute cette histoire.

-Tu es un ange.

Ils se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, personne n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils formeraient un couple aussi uni et solide. Eux-même ne se seraient jamais doutés qu'ils finiraient ensemble à cet époque. Angelo approfondit le baiser, noua ses bras autour de la taille du verseau pendant que celui-ci entourait le cou de son amant des siens. Le cancer coucha Camus sur le sable. Ils passèrent leur nuit de fiançailles ici, à l'abri des regards, un nuit tendre et passionnée avec pour seul témoin la lune et les vagues...une nuit à s'aimer tout simplement.

_**Fin (pour l'instant)**_

NDA: Oui, j'ai l'intention d'écrire l'histoire d'Angelo et Camus. Il faut bien que je raconte comment ça s'est passé entre eux. Par contre, je suis désolée mais je pense que je vais mettre la fic de «La danse de l'espoir» de côté pour l'instant, je ne l'abandonne pas mais je veux juste attendre le temps de retrouver l'inspiration parce que la...c'est le vide inter-sidéral...A bientôt, bisou, Karha.


End file.
